Cage
by GrayHair
Summary: Naruto tak bisa lepas dari Sasuke, namun Sasuke memintanya melupakan dirinya. Akibatnya Naruto menderita dalam siksaan batin yang cukup dalam. Ada apa dgn Sasuke? Warning: YAOI inside


Chapter I

Living Shadow

**Cage**

Jendela kamar yang aku diami saat ini sangat menggoda untuk kuperhatikan.

Berjam-jam aku dapat duduk terdiam di dekat jendela itu. Apa lagi di saat hujan seperti ini. Ah, indah sekali. Rintik-rintik hujan itu memercik, menimbulkan suara yang sangat khas di telingaku. Aliran air yang membentuk pola tertentu itu selalu saja menarik. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan ketika aku melihat aliran air itu.

Saat matahari bersinar dengan semangat membaranya, aku dapat melihat bayangan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dengan mata biru cerah. Anak itu mengenakan pakaian putih yang panjang hingga lutut. Aneh sekali dia. Kantung mata yang hitam menghiasi matanya yang sayu. Semakin hari semakin menghitam saja lingkaran hitam yang mengelilingi matanya. Rambutnya tak tersisir dibiarkan begitu saja. Ah! Anak ini mengganggu pemandanganku saja. Aku mendekatkan diri ke kaca jendela, dan mendapati bayangan anak laki-laki pirang itu ikut mendekat. Haa? Ini aku ya? Oh, iya. Ini memang aku. Dasar bodoh.

Saat hujan turun kembali, bayangan tentang anak pirang itu tetap ada di kaca jendela. Hujan di luar membuatku teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu di masa laluku.

Tentang seorang anak laki-laki berambut raven yang menurutku sangat menarik. Matanya yang tajam dapat membuat jantungku berdetak berkali-kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika mata anak itu menatap mataku. Oh, jangan menatapku lagi!

Tangannya yang hangat pernah menyentuh pipiku. Sentuhannya begitu lembut hingga aku tak dapat menolak jika ia menyentuhku. Aku terbuai olehnya. Dan aku senang. Ia begitu nyaman untukku. Aku mau ia di sampingku selalu.

Kau tak akan percaya bahwa anak ini telah merebut hatiku, dan ia juga merebut ciuman pertamaku. Haha.. tidak percayakan?

Aku tidak tahu mengapa anak ini begitu berharga untukku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Hidupku hampa tanpanya. Aku yakin dia yang pertama dan terakhir untukku. Ya, aku yakin itu.

"Naruto, kau kelihatan senang hari ini.. Ada apa? Ayo ceritakan padaku.." kata seorang pemuda dengan senyuman kecil yang tiba-tiba datang ke kamarku.

Ngg? Mengganggu saja. Aku sedang asik dengan bayangan rambut raven itu tahu!

"Hey, Naruto.. Ini aku, Gaara.. Apa kau tidak mau menyambut sahabatmu yang telah bersusah payah menjengukmu?" kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Apa kau sudah makan, Naruto? Ini kubawakan ramen kesukaanmu.." katanya lagi sambil meletakkan bungkusan di atas meja dekat tempat tidurku.

Pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu terhadap kasurku. Sepertinya ia sedang merapikannnya. Kemudian melakukan sesuatu dengan meja tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Ah, aku tak peduli.

Aku kembali ke lamunanku tentang pemuda raven itu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, pemuda bernama Gaara itu melingkarkan tangannya di bahuku.

"Ayo makan ramen, Naruto.. Kau suka ramen kan?" bisiknya dengan nada gembira.

Ah, baiklah... Terserahmu saja.

Gaara menuntunku ke meja dekat jendelaku. Membukakan bungkus makanan untukku dan untuknya. Hmm... harum sekali makanan ini.

"Ini sumpitnya," kata Gaara sambil menyodorkan sumpit kepadaku, "Mari makan..."

Aku melahap perlahan makanan itu. Aku suka sekali makanan ini.

"Kata dokter kau tidak mau minum obat lagi ya? Naruto nakal.. Kau harus meminumnya yah!"

Ah, berisik! Aku tak mau meminum makanan pahit itu lagi! Apa untungnya untukku?

"Sepertinya perkembanganmu sudah mulai terlihat, Naruto.. Kini kau mau makan ramen bersamaku. Aku senang!" katanya lagi.

Haa? Bicara apa kau ini, rambut merah?

"Apakah kau ingat, Naruto? Ketika kita makan ramen bersama di pinggir jalan itu? Kau sampai menambah tiga mangkok lho!"

Ngg? Iya, ya? Apa benar?

Aku hanya ingat pemuda raven itu. Ya, itu saja.

"Lalu saat kita bermain bersama di padang rumput itu.. Kau takut akan ulat bulu yang kutemukan di semak itu kan? Haha... Kau lucu sekali, Naruto!"

Hmm..

Aku hanya ingat ketika pemuda raven itu menggenggam erat tanganku di tepi pantai suatu sore. Ah, indahnya..

"Kemudian saat kita mencuri apel di pohon Kakek Sarutobi... Kita kena marah setelahnya.. Haha.. Kau ingat kan, Naruto?"

Tidak..

Pemuda raven itu membelai lembut rambutku. Dan aku masih dapat merasakan sentuhannya hingga saat ini...

***

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Selama siang, Naruto... dan, oh! Gaara.. apa kabar, nak?" kata seorang wanita mengenakan jubah atau apalah itu dengan papan nama kecil di dekat saku bajunya.

"Selamat siang, dokter Tsunade. Aku baik-baik saja, dok. Anda sendiri?"

"Huh... Ada empat pasien mengamuk hari ini," jawab dr. Tsunade.

"Aku tahu anda dapat mengatasinya dengan baik, dok," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Gaara," kata dr. Tsunade, "Nah, Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Sepertinya wanita itu memanggil namaku.

"Ia selalu menyukai ramen, dok," kata Gaara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Yah, ia memang masih Naruto, walaupun... hmmf... aku mengharapkan kesembuhannya..." kata dr. Tsunade dengan nada yang agak berat dari sebelumnya.

"Kita semua begitu..." balas Gaara.

"Aku merindukan senyum nakalnya, juga tingkahnya yang membuatku marah..."

"Aku merindukan berpetualang bersamanya..."

Sejenak aku tidak mendengar keduanya saling berbicara. Kini aku tahu mereka berdua sedang menatap ke arahku. Hey, ada apa?

Kuperhatikan dua pasang mata itu menatapku. Bukan tatapan mengancam, namun sedih.

Hey, kalian kenapa? Aku tidak mati kan? Hey!

"Baiklah, akan aku tinggalkan kalian berdua," kata dr. Tsunade akhirnya berbicara, "Cepat sembuh, Naruto..." kemudian menutup pintu kamarku.

Sempat aku melihat wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu menyeka matanya. Seperti ada yang keluar dari dalam matanya. Apa ia menangis? Entahlah.

Wah, ramenku sudah habis. Lezatnya. Untunglah pemuda rambut merah ini membawakannya untukku.

Perlahan aku bangkit, menuju jendelaku lagi.

Aku ingin mengingat pemuda raven itu lagi. Dan lagi. Aku tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Hey, Naruto, aku membawa beberapa komik kesukaanmu.. Kemarilah.." kata Gaara tak jauh dari jendelaku.

Aku menoleh sebentar ke arahnya, kemudian kembali lagi ke jendelaku.

"Baiklah... Aku baca saja ya! Hehe.."

Terserah..

Hmm..

Sedang apa ya pemuda raven itu?

Apa dia sedang memikirkanku juga?

Matahari sore terlihat begitu indah di mataku.

Aku jadi teringat akan kencanku dengannya.. ya, dia, siapa lagi?

Saat itu kami berencana untuk piknik di bukit belakang rumahku. Tempat yang nyaman, jauh dari kebisingan kota. Jarang ada orang ke sana karena orang-orang sudah tidak peduli dengan tempat semacam itu.

Angin di sana sejuk. Membelai setiap helai rambutku seperti ia membelaiku.

Belaiannya begitu lembut, begitu indah, aku tak dapat melupakannya.

Belaian yang membuatku terhanyut dalam pendangan mata onyx. Belaian yang membuatku terhanyut dalam pelukan hangat tubuhnya. Aku begitu terseret dalam kehangatannya.

Belaian yang membuatku tak mampu berkata-kata dalam dunia indah yang baru pertama kali kukenal bersamanya.

Begitu indah, bersamanya. Hanya bersamanya.

Aku miliknya, begitu katanya.

Yah, aku memang miliknya.

Dan aku bahagia, sangat.

Aku tersadar dari lamuanan bersamanya.

Seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di kaca jendelaku.

Kupu-kupu itu terdiam, kemudian terbang lagi.

Seperti dia ya?

Indah, menyenangkan, namun hanya sebentar. Ia pergi begitu saja.

Walaupun seperti tak memiliki arti apa-apa, ia sangat berarti untukku. Hanya saja ia tak menyadari akan hal itu. Dia bodoh. Dia bodoh karena tidak menyadari bahwa aku sangat mencintainya.

Dia bodoh.

Dia bodoh karena menyuruhku meninggalkannya.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau mengingat kenangan itu lagi!

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

_Sore itu di bukit kecil belakang rumah Naruto._

"_Naruto..."_

"_Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya pemuda riang berambut pirang kepada pemuda berambut raven di sampingnya._

"_Boleh aku menggenggam tanganmu?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Teme... Kau ini aneh.. Tentu saja boleh!"_

_Sasuke meraih tangan Naruto._

_Menggenggam tangannya dengan penuh kelembutan._

"_Ada sesuatu dalam pikiranmu ya?" tanya Naruto gusar._

"_Hmf.. begitulah..." jawab Sasuke._

"_Apa itu tentang aku?"_

"_Bukan..."_

"_Kalau begitu apa?"_

"_Tentang kita..."_

"_Baiklah, ayo katakan, Sasuke,"_

_Sasuke terdiam sebentar, menggenggam erat tangan Naruto._

"_Sasuke...?"_

_Pe__rlahan Sasuke membelai rambut pirang Naruto._

_Dengan gerakan yang tak disadari Naruto, Sasuke sudah menyentuhkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir hangat Naruto._

"_Te.. teme...." dan wajah Naruto pun memerah._

"_Wajahmu selalu seperti itu jika aku menciummu, Dobe.."_

"_Kau ini..."_

_Keduanya saling tatap dalam naungan sinar lembut matahari sore. Diam._

_Diam dalam rasa nyaman yang membuat keduanya bahagia._

"_Naruto..." kata Sasuke kemudian._

"_Yah?"_

"_Aku bukan orang yang cocok untukmu..."_

_Perkataan Sasuke sempat mengacaukan pikiran Naruto untuk beberapa waktu._

_Setelah Sasuke menciumnya, kemudian ia berkata seperti itu. Naruto sungguh ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sasuke akan hal ini._

"_Kau bicara apa, Teme?"_

"_Aku bukan untukmu...."_

"_Apa... apa kau sudah menemukan orang lain, Sasuke...?" tanya Naruto dalam suara yang menahan tangis._

"_Tidak.. Kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu, Naruto.."_

"_Ta.. tapi kenapa..?" air mata Naruto pun mulai menetes dari mata biru cerahnya._

_Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto yang mulai membasahi pipinya._

"_Kau adalah orang yang sangat spesial. Pewaris tunggal dari Namikaze Company. Banyak mata yang memandangmu kelak. Kau sempurna. Sedangkan aku? Hanya seorang yang tak tahu bagaimana harus mengisi kehidupan. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Orangtuaku saja menganggapku hanya beban bagi mereka. Kakakku mengganggapku hanya pengganggu kecil yang harus dienyahkan. Aku sampah. Apa jadinya jika seorang Namikaze berada di samping Uchiha buangan sepertiku? Kau terhormat, Naruto... Aku terhina... Kau dan aku sangat berbeda jauh.. Aku tak mau—"_

"_BERHENTI!! KUBILANG BERHENTII!!"_

_Air mata Naruto tak bisa lagi dibendungnya. Tumpah begitu saja membasahi pipinya yang kini hilang rona merah malu-malunya. Hujan di hatinya turun dengan deras. Gemuruh dalam pikirannya memenuhi otaknya yang tak lagi dapat berpikir. Ia hanya ingin menangis. Dan tak tahu kapan mereda._

"_Maaf..." kata Sasuke pelan._

_Sasuke memeluk Naruto yang sedang terisak._

_Menjaganya dalam dekap lembutnya di mana Naruto menumpahkan air mata._

_Ya, Naruto merasa aman bersama Sasuke._

_Ia ingin selalu dalam dekap hangat Sasuke, tak peduli apa kata orang._

_Ia hanya ingin seperti ini._

"_...tapi aku hanya ingin kau bahagia.." kata Sasuke melanjutkan._

"_Aku bahagia bersamamu.."_

"_Tetapi ayahmu—"_

"_Ayahku hanya seorang Namikaze Minato yang peduli dengan pekerjaannya,"_

_Angin sore berganti angin malam._

_Matahari tak lagi menampakkan sinar terangnya._

_Perlahan muncul cahaya bulan nan lembut. Selembut kecupan Sasuke di kening Naruto._

"_Maaf, Naruto.. Aku harus melakukannya... Jaga dirimu..."_

_Sasuke melepaskan pelukan hangatnya dari Naruto._

_Dalam sekejap Naruto merasakan dinginnya malam hingga menusuk ke hatinya._

"_Sasuke... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

_Sasuke berdiri, menerjang malam._

_Dan meninggalkan Naruto dalam gelap di bukit kecil itu._

"_Sa.. Sasuke.... SASUKEEE!!"_

_Hanya bintang-bintang berkelip yang menemani Naruto di bukit itu._

"_Sa... Sasuke.... Sasuke...."_

_Dan hujan di hatinya tak akan pernah mereda._

"_Sasuke...."

* * *

_

**sehangat pelukan hujan**

**saat kau lambaikan tangan**

**tenang wajahmu berbisik**

**inilah waktu yang tepat 'tuk berpisah**

**selembut belaian badai**

**saat kau palingkan arah**

**jejak langkahmu terbaca**

**inilah waktu yang tepat 'tuk berpisah**

Waktu Yang Tepat

:SheilaOn7:

* * *

***

"SASUKEEEE!!!" teriakku di depan kaca jendela.

Kenangan itu tak bisa kulupakan.

"KAU BODOH, SASUKEEE!!"

"Naruto! Tenang, Naruto!"

Kurasakan lengan Gaara memelukku sangat erat untuk menahanku yang mulai mengamuk.

"DOKTER TSUNADE! SUSTER!" teriak Gaara sambil menahanku memecahkan barang lagi.

Derap-derap langkah cepat menuju kamarku mulai terdengar.

Cepat dan memburu.

"AAAARGH!! SASUKEEE!!!"

Orang-orang berbaju putih itu memasuki kamarku dengan paksa.

Memegangi lengaku, dan kedua kakiku.

Aku diangkat paksa. Mereka meletakkanku dengan kasar di kasur.

Dua orang memegangi lengan dan bahuku yang ingin bebas. Dua orang memegangi kakiku yang dengan marahnya menendang-nendang udara.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang berkuncir kuda memegangi sebuah jarum dengan tabung kecil di bawahnya. Aku tahu itu. Aku akan tertidur jika ia menyuntikkannya ke tubuhku. Aku telah mengalaminya berulang kali.

"Tahan tangannya!" seru wanita pembawa jarum suntik itu.

"Ini dia dokter!" seru seseorang yang memegangi lengan kiriku.

"AAAARGH!!!"

Jarum itu menusuk kulitku, menembus dagingku, dan merasuk pembuluhku.

Perlahan aku merasa berkunang.

Mataku terasa berat untuk tetap terbuka, tangan dan kakiku merasa lelah untuk meluapkan amukanku.

Aku masih dapat mendengar samar-samar Gaara dan wanita yang menyuntikku saling bicara.

"Ketidakstabilan dalam jiwanya sulit disembuhkan..."

"Aku tahu... Kalau bukan karena Sasuke brengsek itu—"

"Gaara, tenanglah.. Bukan saatnya mengumpat,"

"Maaf, dok.."

"Kupikir 15 tahun dapat membuatnya kembali normal, menjalani kehidupannya tanpa gangguan.. Seharusnya ia sudah menikah sekarang.. Memiliki istri yang merawat dan menyayanginya, dan anak yang melengkapi kebahagiaannya.."

"Yah... Aku percaya masih ada harapan untuknya..."

* * *

**sahabat sejatiku, hilangkah dari ingatanmu**

**di hari kita saling berbagi**

**dengan kotak sejuta mimpi **

**aku datang menghampirimu **

**'tuk perlihatkan semua hartaku**

**kita selalu berpendapat **

**kita ini yang terhebat**

**kesombongan di masa muda yang indah**

**aku raja kau pun raja **

**aku hitam kau pun hitam**

**arti teman mimpi dari sekedar materi**

**tak pernah kita pikirkan ujung perjalanan ini**

**tak usah kita pikirkan ujung perjalanan ini**

**dan tak usah kita pikirkan ujung perjalanan ini**

Sahabat Sejatiku

:SheilaOn7:

* * *

"_**Cepat sembuh, sahabatku..."

* * *

**_

-----

Hmm.. Gray hanya berharap fic ini berkesan angst.. XP

Mau dilanjutin ceritanya nih.. tapi bingung akhirnya mau happy ending atau beneran ga ada seneng-senengnya sama sekali.. hehe..

Oia, mengenai rating M yang Gray kasi ini, pasti bingung ya di mana M-nya? Hehe.. cari tau sendiri deh.. =P

Ni fic ga Gray baca ulang lagi.. maap ya kalo ada salah ketik..

By the way, thanks for reading!

Your **comments and critiques** are welcomed! =)

**:GrayHair:**


End file.
